Ocarina of Time: The Tale of the Hero
by FMAYasha12
Summary: As the Hyrulean Civil War begins, a mother and her child escape the burning remains of Hyrule Castle Town. Having found a sanctuary for her baby boy, the mother drifts away from this world, leaving her child in care of the sacred forest. But this child's destiny is tied to the land in greater ways then imaginable, and in only 10 years time, his journey will begin. Video Game Novel


**HELLO! **

**This is FMAYasha12 here, and this is a project long in the making (4 years to be exact). It is a novel adaption of the award winning N64 video game: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I know that many video game novel aren't the best, but I have tried my best to make this as canon to the game as possible. However, in order to fix so plot holes, or to make the story more novel-ish and not as video game-ish, I have adding a few things, but they are pretty minor and, I think they work well. And, I will try to update as often as possible, because I know that I get a little annoyed at stories that never get updated, but I have school. ALOT of school, so I never now when I will have time. As of right now, please enjoy this COMPLETELY made up prologue. BUH BYE!**

Prologue: A Mother and Her Child

The flames of war never burned brighter than on that day…

Smoke rose and ashes spread. A blanket of soot blew over the fields from the town. A market, a simple place of gathering had fallen that night, and was over taken by the many who opposed the royal family. This market, Castle Town, was the capital of the land. It graced the front of the castle, a beautiful landmark in its own right. And it was there that the war had begun.

This town, now burning and crumbling, had few survivors. And even they lie under the remains of charred buildings. The royal family, attacked, survived with only their king and newborn daughter. Their queen, whilst protecting her child, fell victim to a dagger from a rebel soldier.

However, the queen was not the only one who is to die protecting her child on this day. Another woman, the wife of the Captain of the Royal Guard, who had died in the castle's raid, escapes this scorched town.

A horse of a lovely caramel shade races out of her stable. Embers catching in its mane, the animal carries an injured woman upon it's back. She breathes hard, two arrows protruding from her back are painful, but she continues on for her son. The woman, gripping tight to the reins, steers the horse through the debris and ash of the town. Hooves clicking against the cobblestone, rushing around corners, the horse does it's best to escape.

Her sapphire eyes stare forward, the collapsed drawbridge leading into the fields outside the town lay in her sight. The water splashes up as the horse gallops over the drawbridge that now rests in the river moat. And in a few moments, they are free of a ruined town.

As she continues traveling across the fields, the wail of a child, a mere baby, echoes around.

"Hush now my child," the woman gazes gently at the wrapped bundle in her arm, "We are safe now… we are safe…"

The small baby continues to cry out, scared of all that transpires around him. His mother gave him a short smile before she lifted her head once more.

_Kakariko was also attacked, as well as any of the nearby villages. _

She turns to glance at her back, blood dripping from the arrow wounds. Her hands are shaking from weakness, and she knows that she cannot last much too longer.

_I don't have the… time to go to a farther village. Where could I-_

But her thoughts are soon interrupted by another.

_The Kokiri forest! It's not too far north…_

The cool air brushes against her.

_But, it is said that only the Kokiri themselves can survive within those woods. All Hylians who enter become monsters. And all children who enter…_

She gazes once more at her child.

_All children that enter become spirits; wandering the woods forever._

The mother continues to think out her decision. What was she to do? She was to die soon anyways, so her demise in the forest wouldn't matter, but her child's…? Was there some other option?

_Isn't there a great guardian spirit that protects those woods? Perhaps he could help my child…_

She stared ahead, only to see the entrance to the Kokiri forest. The time was now; this decision decided her child's fate.

_…I must do it. If I don't, my son will die in the fields. I can't let that happen. I can't._

She rode, full speed ahead, towards the forest and through the tunnel that led to the sacred place. Over a small rope bridge and through another tunnel, the woman rode. And soon her vision filled with the sight of a little village. And little was a literal term. The woman pulled her horse to a stop and examined the place.

Small houses that were carved into thick tree stumps were scattered across, each one having unique markings and designs run along the edge of their outer walls. A small creek ran through the village and wooden plank paths were suspended in the air by stone columns. It was a rather cute village, and seemed to have a playful air about it. Since each house was carved into large trees, there weren't many trees left. There was only one giant tree left, and it was to the very left of the village's boundaries, it wide canopy shading nearly half the village.

_A village of eternal children… just like the stories…_

Over the dirt walls that surrounded the village, keeping it hidden from the world, the mother could barely see a tree canopy that seemed to spread out even wider then the tree in the village. And this tree appeared to just be bigger in general.

Her eyes came across an archway that seemed to lead to where that tree was. And something inside of the woman told her to stray that way.

She got the horse to begin moving again, and she headed for the archway. As the horse galloped down the dirt path and over stone steps in the deeper parts of the creek, a little Kokiri girl was awoken by the disturbances in the village's quiet sound.

The girl lifted her head from her pillow and pushed herself up slightly.

"What was that sound?" She murmured to herself.

A bright light that lay in the corner of the room floated quickly over to the Kokiri girl.

"Saria? What is wrong?

turned towards the doorway, which was covered with a cloth curtain. She turned back to her fairy.

"I heard a noise, Direi."

"A noise?"

Saria threw her blanket off and walked quickly to the door.

"Yeah a…"She pulled the curtain back just in time to see a brown blur breeze by.

"A horse!" she half whispered, half shouted.

She leaned out of the doorway and twisted her head to see the direction in which the horse had gone. Seated in its saddle was a woman, rushing in the direction of the forest clearing.

"And a Hylian too?"

Direi floated to and perched on Saria's shoulder.

"Why is she headed towards the Great Deku Tree?"

Saria took a step out of her house.

"I…I don't know."

The Kokiri girl, Saria, began walking towards the forest clearing, following after the strange woman who had entered the forbidden forest.

The woman weakly dismounted her horse, her legs trembling. She nearly fell to ground as she bent down on her knees, child in hand. She gazed lovingly at her baby as she slowly fell down on the cold grass. The bundled up baby falls from her hands and rolls away, only a little out of the mother's reach. She woman extend's her arm out to attempt to grab hold of her son once more.

"Oh...oh my gosh!"

A voice sounded from behind the woman.

She weakly turned her head towards the source of the childish voice. A young girl, looking to be around 10, stood at the clearing's entrance, leaning out from behind the dirt wall. Her hair was a deep brunette with a tinge of emerald green, and the rest of her followed suit. Deep green eyes marked her face and a green turtleneck with an even darker green overall shorts and plain brown boots was what she wore. She looked an awful lot like what the woman would suspect a Kokiri to look like.

The young girl approached the mother, concern in her shining green eyes.

"Are you okay?!

The woman looked into this green girl's eyes; eyes that seemed to contain a spirit of caring and loving.

She once again, reached out for her son.

"My...my baby..." she breathed out quietly.

"Hm?" The girl gave a questioning look to the woman, then lifted her head to see what the lady was reaching for.

"Oh..." the girl walked over to the baby and gently lifted him up, "Your baby..."

Looking down sadly at the woman, the girl of green, Saria, cradles the small baby.

"Please...let me see him..."

Saria kneels down on one knee and places the baby in the arms of the reaching mother.

The mother pulls her son close to her face, and whispers to him.

"My...son..."

The woman smiles and her eyelids slide down.

"Grow up strong and healthy..."

A cool air filled the clearing and comforted the mother, and her child, who had long since stopped his crying.

The area grew quite, and only the breezes of wind sounded. Then, as if it had been approaching for a while, a deep, yet gentle voice resounded through the area.

"If I may beseech of you... what means dost a Hylian have in the Kokiri Forest?"

The spirit of the forest, The Great Deku Tree, stood proud as the tree surrounded the clearing. It trunk had a certain shape it... and if one where to look carefully, one might almost make out the face of a mustached elder.

The woman lifted her head up, ever so slightly, to gaze the tree of spirit.

"I have come...searching for... a haven..." The woman breathed out painfully, "...for my child."

The woman kissed her son on his forehead, and she carefully pushed him towards the tree.

"Please..." she whispered meekly, "...protect him."

"This is a sacred forest where nary a Hylian dares to enter in fear of disrupting the peace. Those who enter the Lost Woods that do not carry the blood of the Kokiri shall become monsters, forced to stay in the woods till they are killed by others. This is a dangerous place for thy child…"

Saria flicked her head from the collapsed mother, to the Great Deku Tree in front of her. Her face was written with concern and worry as she shouted to the forest spirit.

"But...Great Deku Tr-!"

"Unless..."

The spirit's voice echoed over Saria's, and she silenced herself; awaiting to hear his words.

"...I were to bless him. That way he would live here, a midst the Kokiri as if he were one. He would have nary a worry about any curse or terrible fate that befalls Hylians. He would be a child of the forest."

Saria smiled a little bit. The baby could be helped!

"Yes..."

The lady's ocean eyes were glazing over as she spoke.

"Please..."

Silence plagued the clearing for a moment.

"Very well...Saria," The great spirit's voice redirected itself towards the kokiri girl.

"Yes Great Deku Tree?" Saria's voice was a mixture a happiness and sadness from the occurring events.

"The tree in the village...carve out this boy's house, for he shall be living with us from now on."

Saria nodded her head.

"Yes Great Deku Tree, the whole village and I shall."

She thought in the back of her mind about the rest of the village.

_I wonder how they will react to him. All of us Kokiri have been here since...well, forever. We've been together this whole time. How will they treat a newcomer?_

"Great Deku Treat...should I tell them...about him?"

"No one shall know of his true race. Not even himself."

"But, Great Deku Tree. Eventually, they'll...he'll notice."

"Saria...trust me."

Saria bows down before the tree spirit.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree."

She turns her head down to the bundled up baby boy and can't help but giggle at the sight.

The baby has pulled his little arms out of his blanket and was waving them about, attempting to catch the little pink light that was Saria's fairy. The baby's eyes were wide in wonder at the glowing creature. Little giggles came from the baby and Saria couldn't help but notice how adorable it was.

She bent down and lifted the baby boy up into her arms, cradling him gently.

Her fairy floated up and continued to play with the baby, a game of 'catch the fairy' you might say.

"Hehe, he's really cute!" The little pink fairy, Direi spoke out.

"Yeah..." Saria began, "What are we to call him?"

Then a whisper sounded.

"His...name...is"

Saria turned to face the woman back on the ground.

Her body growing weaker by the second and her voice hollowing, the mother spoke her best, whispering the last word she would ever speak. The name of her child.

"...Link."

And, at that moment, true silence was achieved. The last breath of the mother was gone; carried away in the wind with her son's name.

Saria's face fell down with sadness.

"The poor woman..."

She looked back to the baby boy in her arms.

"Link, huh? Such a simple name..."

The baby stared deep into Saria's eyes. The baby smiled and giggled louder, and Saria joined along.

"And yet, so unique."


End file.
